Fly Birdie, Fly
by Artisticprocrastornater
Summary: "I am good, but not an angel. I do sin, but I am not the devil. I am just a small girl in a big world trying to find someone to love."-Marilyn Monroe. Highschool is a prison full of crazy people and life is a bitch. Also, pancakes and Supernatural are the only things worth living for. At least, that's what Madeline thinks. T for language.
1. An Albino and Hallways

Hello everyone! I'm not exactly new here, but this is the first REAL story that I've ever uploaded. This is literally just for fun, I put like no thoughts into to it, I just wrote it on a whim. Oh yeah, I have to do that disclaimer thing now don't I?

Legend: Rules are rules.

Ugh, fine. DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HETALIA OR EVER WILL.

Legend: Geronimo, Hetalians.

(P.S. I ACCIDENTALLY MESSED UP ON THE CHAPTER NAME AND I HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO FIX IT. FUU-)

* * *

_"The beginning is the most important part of the work." - Plato_

**Chapter 1-An Albino and Hallways**

"Maddie!" A blonde teen burst into the room far too excited for the first day of school.

"Maddie, get up, get up! If we don't catch the bus then that means we'll have to walk." A groan came from under the red and white comforter. The blonde sighed.

"Papa said he'll make pancakes if we're in the kitchen in ten." The girl, Madeline or Maddie as she was known, was already up and heading to the bathroom by pancakes.

They had made it into the kitchen in ten minutes with one to spare. Maddie was dressed in a red camisole with a pink cardigan, jeans, and white Vans. The nicest she would dress on the first day, only because Papa promised to take her to Oliva's, a café with awesome pancakes and great people. Papa took her a lot there after hockey matches and for her birthday. Sometimes if she couldn't sleep, they snuck away to the edge of town in Arthur's old car to there. She fucking loved Oliva's.

Her twin brother, the blonde named Alfred, wore his old worn down bomber jacket, a random white shirt, jeans, and some red converse. Though, that was how he always looked, messy and sloppy, but hey, he made it work.

Anyway, the point is that they missed the bus because someone left their backpack and didn't realize it until they were halfway to the bus stop. Looking at you Alfred. Now they had to walk to school, which was like twenty minutes away, but they weren't alone.

A pair of identical Italian twins (unlike Alfred and Maddie) with gravity-defying curls and a way too cheerful Spaniard were with them. Which sucked for Maddie because she was the only girl there and didn't think anyone in their makeshift squad was her type, not like she had one anyway. It also sucked because all of them acted like she wasn't there. The Italians and Spaniard had said hi to her brother, but completely overlooked her. This of course was not unusual when around Alfred.

Alfred was the star of the show and pretty much everything else. It probably wouldn't take long for him to become popular at the new school, because he was just that fucking _good_ at everything.

Except pancakes and hockey.

Pancakes and hockey were her thing.

They say time passes when you're having fun, but Maddie wasn't having fun and it felt like it took forever to get to school.

As soon as her vans touched the school grounds, she took off running into the building. There were a few minutes left until the bell rung and Maddie wasn't about to get detention on her first day. Of course, the opposite personality Mario Brothers and Dora the Explorer, along with her brother didn't seem to mind the ringing bell. But then again, it was school.

Madeline sighed clutching her stuff to her chest and walked (read as ran) through the halls to her second period. Glancing at her schedule that she had been delivered a day before school started, she realized that she was on the wrong hall.

"Maple syrup." She was a lost and confused (not really) teenage girl in an unknown part of school. Anything could happen. She could get kidnapped, raped, murdered, or all at the same time!

"Calm the blueberry pancakes down, Madeline. You're overreacting and need a smoke." That was what Ned always told her. Ned was her assigned 3rd grade pen pal from Netherlands and they had been doing everything from emails to Skype for the last six years. Every time she would freak out about something or stress out he would say, "Calm down the fuck down, Madeline Williams. You're overreacting and need a smoke." And without missing a beat she would say, "If you weren't in another country I'd throw the swear jar at your head, and smoking is bad for your health, Ned. I wouldn't do it even if it was a metaphor, it's stupid." He helped her forget about all of her worries. Ugh, oh how she wished he was here.

Unfortunately, time waits for no one and she needed to get her white Canadian ass to class. So, she began her long and boring journey to her second period class that we all know that she's going to miss because that's not important enough to the story.

As she walked the silently hallways, she actually checked the door numbers to see if any of them matched the room she was having Algebra in for second period. None of them did. Maddie was about to give up and roam the halls until class ended, but fate had different plans.

"Hey watch where you're go-"She had been knocked down by a tall, albino looking guy, whose red eyes looked like they were looking into your soul. Eyes of a demon that reminded her of the Supernatural Marathon she was going to have this weekend.

The guy was just staring at her, his sentence left unhanging in the air.

"I'm sorry. I should be in class, but I'm new here and don't exactly know my way around school yet." The excuse automatically flowed out her mouth. She had been doing this for years, Being knocked down wasn't the worst that happened.

The scene looked like something you'd see out of a romantic cliché.

Gilbert would hold out his hand for Maddie and pull her up into his arms. He would smoothly introduce himself and Madeline would be completely under his charm. They would fall in love, get married, and live happily ever after. At least that's what Gilbert was thinking, while Madeline Got up herself and began walking away. That snapped Gilbert out of his dream. He ran after her, grabbing her wrist when he caught up.

"Hey, sorry about that back there. I'm Gilbert and you must new here. I haven't seen you here before…" Thus began the nervous ramble of the awkward albino.

Maddie, however, was having different thoughts.

_STRANGER DANGER! STRANGER DANGER!_

Before the albino teen could actually get to his point, Maddie yanked her wrist away successfully stomping on his foot in the process.

"_**Scheiße! **_That hurt!" Gilbert cried put before realizing that the girl was gone. "Well it looks like you failed again Awesome Gilbert. Great work."


	2. Lego Castle

**_Lego Castle_**

* * *

"_Every girl needs a guy best friend to help her laugh when she thinks she'll never smile again."-Anonymous (why doesn't google ever tell me who says these things?)_

* * *

_What the heck is he building? _Madeline thought as she watched the Dane move furiously to stack Legos upon Legos. It was quite interesting really, a small crowd of people have even gathered around the two teens watching the Lego structure being built.

"Hey, Maddie, hand me that bucket of Legos to your left!" He called out turning around quickly to flash an award winning smile at her. She handed him the bucket and wondered how she got into the mess into the first place, which honestly was her own fault.

Madeline was sitting on a bench that was placed right outside the Toy Store in the mall. If Madeline was freaking out right then, right now it would be a pretty good spot for people watching she would say. Parents and their children along with the occasional childless adult passed by, endlessly chatter filled the air making it easy to catch the ends of sentences here and there. It also, made it all so easier for everyone else to not notice a curled up Canadian girl on a bench.

She couldn't help it, her heart was racing and her thoughts were running at a million miles per hour barelygiving her time to doubt them._ Breathe in. Breathe out. _She had to keep telling her self that._ To keep calm, _she told herself._ To keep calm. He'll come back to get you, he always does._

A few feet away, right in front of the Toy Store, a poker faced Norwegian teen and a cheerful Dane were arguing.

"Come on, Lukas! It'll only be for a minute."

"No."

"But, don't you want to get something for Emil?"

"I got it last week." The Dane gave him the puppy-dog look. Lukas sighed.

"Matthias, no matter how much you plead and beg, I'm not going in there with you. Why don't you go ask some other random person?" Cue the Norwegian walking away.

"Lukas!" Matthias whined. He had no idea what to do now. He really wanted to go in the Toy Store, but he also wanted to follow Lukas. Suddenly, Matthias tuned around to see a small girl curled up on a bench. Or at least she looked small at the time.

"Hey, are you okay?" Madeline looked up to see a blonde spiky-haired guy looking at her. She sniffed. The last time she talked to a stranger was a week ago at school. It didn't go so well. Madeline curled up even tighter (if that was even possible). _If you just ignore him, maybe he'll go away._

"Are you crying? I hope you aren't because that would suck sitting in front of a Toy Store and all. Hey, do you want to go into the Toy Store with me? My friend left me here and I don't want to go in alone." Matthias grinned at her, waiting for her to respond. Madeline peeked out from her curled form and stared at the smiling stranger. Why was he still here?

"Um…"

"So, is that a no or a yes because they have Legos and you look really lonely." He held out his hand. Madeline glared at it for a moment before taking it. _Why the heck not? It's not like Papa and Alfred won't notice my absence for a few hours. Besides, even if I did call them they wouldn't pick up anyway, and this guy doesn't seem to bad._

Next thing she knows, she is being dragged around the Toy Store oohing and cooing at the cute plushies, reading the back of interesting video games, and testing out many of the toys and games in the store. Honestly, she was having a fun time with the weird, crazy Dane whose name she had yet to know.

Now, she was watching him build…watching him build…actually she still had no idea what he was doing.

"One...more…block…and…BOOM! I did it!" Matthias stood back to reveal the Lego castle he had made. Madeline felt her jaw drop. For one thing, that castle was freaking huge, and another thing she was amazed he could actually build that. All Madeline could do was make a crappy Lego "car" and shitty "houses".

"I could've done better if we were at my house, but hey it's still pretty cool! Hey, we should take a selfie together with it." Madeline snorted.

"How about I take a picture with you standing next to your monster Lego castle instead? I'm not big on selfies." Matthias glared at her.

"How about no. You are my friend and all friends must take super cool selfies with me, so we can all look back on how awesome we are and brag about our friendship to everyone else. Now, get over here so we can show off my badass Lego castle." Out of reflex Madeline slapped him in the back of his head.

"Language! Fine, I'll take a stupid selfie with you." They both posed infront of the giant Lego castle, both making ridiculous faces and taking multiple pictures. _Okay, I'm not going to lie. Taking selfies was actually pretty fun and-, wait what did he just say?_

"Look at all the comments we got on this picture already." Madeline leaned back as Matthias leaned forward shoving his phone in her face. She stepped back, taking the phone from his hand, and adjusted her glasses to read the comments.

"_Who's the lucky girl, Matthias?"~Tino a.k.a Ber's Wife_

"_Aww, you two look adorable together."~FryingPansRock_

"_Honhonhon, Matthias, I see you have found such a gorgeous girl."~FrancyPants_

Madeline blushed, scrolling through the endless comments of compliments on the picture. To say she was flattered was an understatement.

"_Oh glazed eyes, empty hearts, Buying happy from shopping-". _She answered her phone.

"Yellow?"

"Oh thank goodness you picked up. I'm in the mall parking lot, where are you?" It was her father, he had finally noticed her sudden absence.

"Toy Store. I'll meet you out there okay? Okay. Je t'aime." She hung up disabling her Papa to reply to her. It wasn't the first time she had been left at the mall and had a breakdown, it also definitely wasn't going to be the last. At least this one was a lasting experience. She turned to look at the Dane.

"That was my Papa, he's here to pick me up. So, bye." Before Madeline could take off after her awkward good-bye, Mathias grabbed her hand giving her a piece of paper.

"I had fun with you today, I hope we keep in touch. My name is Matthias by the way." With that he walked off to probably go find his Norwegian boyfriend or something.

Madeline looked at the piece of paper in her hand before stuffing it in her jean pocket. _Hmm, I never told him my name or gave him my number. Oh well, we'll probably never meet again._

Madeline's Papa was leaning against their Subaru Outback playing Flappy Bird on his phone. It was quite an addicting game. Madeline approached him, then stood in front of him quietly with her hands on her hips.

"_Bonjour_, Papa." He looked up and smiled, pulling his tall daughter into a hug.

"Ah bonjour, Madeline. Sorry for leaving you here. Again. Here, Gracie made these pancakes especially for you." Madeline wiped the disapproving look she had on her face as soon as Gracie was mentioned. She loved Gracie's pancakes more than anything. She took the bag of pancakes from him and inhaled the scent. _Mm._

"Papa, have I told you how much I loved you?"

"Yes, now get in the car. It's getting dark and we've left you brother home alone too long already. Who knows what he might be destroying." _Or who he might have invited. _Both shudder at the terrifying possibilities.

They rode home in silence with the radio being the only sound in the car. Madeline stared out the window thinking about the torture she'll have to go through in two days a.k.a Monday. It would be her second week of school with the same score as last week. Zero friends, invisible, and forgotten. Well the first part wasn't really true now was it? She stared at the paper that was now in her hand. She technically had two friends now didn't she? Ned and Matthias, two guys with impossible spikey hair. Wait, Ned, oops.

Alfred shrieked (like a man) and jumped off the couch when the front door slammed open. The nerd had been watching scary movies in the dark while they were away. _Idiot._ Madeline thought as she ran past him up the stairs to her room.

Her room didn't have a touch of pink in it, besides the anime posters and her clothes having hints of the color. Her bed was queen sized and Canadian themed. On one wall she had a bookcase of Disney movies and books, and on a different wall she had her desk with her laptop and school crap. The room was kept neat and organized with some messy piles here and there. It wasn't half bad.

_Oh my maple syrup, I can't believe I almost forgot to talk to him. I'm such a terrible friend, I bet he hates me now. Okay here we go, just say you're sorry. He'll understand and if he doesn't then-._

"Long time no see, Tulip." Madeline froze. He caught her in a middle of a freak out. _Why am I freaking out, it's not like he's a mind reader or something._

"Hey, Maddie are you okay? I've been calling your name for the past 2 minutes. What's bothering you? If it's about not talking to me since two weeks ago, it's not a big deal. Moving and school is way more important to you." Madeline stared at Ned through the computer screen.

"Sorry." She blurted out.

"Madeline, you really need to stop that habit."

"Yeah, and you really need to stop smoking, it ruins your pretty face." He snorted and took out his lighter along with a cigar.

"You wouldn't dare." Flick. The lighter is opened and turned on.

"Ned, you son of a gun, put that away right now. It's even worse that you're smoking inside." Ned brings the lighter closer to the cigar, threatening to light it.

"Ugh, fine, fine. Light the stupid cigar, get cancer, and die! See if I care. You were probably going to go outside and smoke anyway after this weren't' you?" Madeline moved her gaze from the laptop, she didn't want him to see the tears in her eyes. So what that she cares about him? She wouldn't want to lose someone that actually somewhat cared for her.

Ned flicked the lighter off and threw away the cigar. He felt shitty for making Madeline cry (yeah you should you inconsiderate- Legend: Shoosh.) or at least almost cry.

"There now it's gone and no I wasn't going to smoke after this. It's two o'clock in the morning, I'm not even supposed to be talking to you right now." Madeline gasped at him.

"I bet you're a lot of trouble for your parents, aren't you. Go to sleep, listening to your parents is more important for you than talking to me. You have school tomorrow, young man." Ned pouted, which was actually really hilarious. Have you seen a big bad bear trying to pout at you, because that's what it looked like?

"Stop pouting, it doesn't look cute on you (that was a lie). Now night, night." She giggled before logging off of skype.

Ned wasn't a bad person, but he wasn't a person you would want your kids to hang around with. He was generally nice and somewhat of a bad influence, but hey that's just him being him.

Madeline looked at her own clock. 8:45 p.m. It was still Saturday night for her and she was going to spend it doing the things she loved most. Eating Gracie's special pancakes, watch Supernatural on Netflix, and read fanfiction. It was a perfect recipe for an all-nighter.

* * *

**I wrote this at 2:00 in the morning and finished two hours later, while listening to a loop of Alexander Rybak, Taylor Swift, and Troy Sivan. My head hurts.**

**Note to self: Never pull an all-nighter to write a story, you'll write random things.**

**Sorry, I took so long to post this. Had to rewrite the whole chapter because writer's block.**

**Also, thanks to NaddEchaos for reviewing.**


End file.
